Summertime Madness
by CalleighRox
Summary: the heat makes you do crazy things ... plz r&r ppl,. luv ya xx


**A/N:** ok, i on a sugar high, worked since 12 lunch time, and is now 3am, an i listnin to karma chameleon, loud, through hedfones, lol, i jus read over cuple christmas fics i wrote, an decided to do an Eric/Calleigh summery fic, cuz they was H an Cal, okies, lol, so yah, here goes ...

* * *

**Summertime Madness **

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything to do wit csi, etc.

_the heat makes you do crazy things ... plz r&r ppl,. luv ya xx _

Calleigh was outside in the scorching Miami heat of summer, processing a crime scene. She had forgone her usual black because of the heat, and instead had opted for white trousers and a light white shirt. Eric was diving for evidence nearby, while Ryan snapped photographs of the scene. Speed was collecting trace from the scene and the victim, as Alexx examined the body.

The body was taken away to the morgue and the evidence was all collected and packed up a few hours later. The miami heat was still blaring, and it was taking its toll on the csi's, they were down to a bottle of water between two of them as thye packed up the evidence they collected. Calleigh tossed a bottle of water to Eric after she had taken a mouthful. Speed did the same as he passed the other bottle to Ryan.

Eric changed out of his wetsuit behind the hummer out of view, and got in the passenger side. Calleigh slid into the driver's seat a few moments later, making sure to give Eric privacy as she changed. Speed and Ryan got in the other hummer and headed back to csi.

Calleigh started the engine and cranked up the radio to summery dance tunes. She turned the air con full blast, wound down all the windows and set the hummer on the road. Without noticing Calleigh was bouncing along to the music as Eric watched silently from the passenger seat with a grin. Calleigh finally noticed he was silent and chanced a glance at him. She saw him grinning at her,

'what?', she asked, slightly shy now, Eric shook his head, but continued grinning. Calleigh laughed lightly and concentrated on the road again.

'you want to get a drink, we've been in the sun for hours, you've been in the water, you must be dehydrating', she told him, Eric nodded,

'yeah, that waters almost gone', he answered, Calleigh giggled,

'yeah, i should have brought more', she told him as she pulled in to a shop carpark. She switched of the engine and hopped out, Eric also hopped out, but waited by the hummer. Calleigh entered the shop and went straight for the cold drinks fridge. She picked out several bottles of water and paid for them at the till.

She made her way back to the hummer and tossed Eric a fresh cold bottle of water, opened one for herself and put the rest in the hummer. They climbed back int he hummer, it was now cooler inside the hummer than outside with the air con on. Calleigh leant back agaisnt the seat and closed her eyes. Eric chuckled,

'uh, Cal, we should head back to csi', he told her,

'yeah, in a minute Eric', she told him, he chuckled again. The heat was getting to her, making her sleepy. The heat was also getting to him he realised, he had more energy. He decided since she ahd bought enough water he would cool her down. He grinned as he quietly unscrewed his water cap.

Calleigh became suspicious at his sudden quietness and listened harder for what he was doing, but didn't open her eyes or sit up.

Eric lifted the cap off and through water over Calleigh, soaking her and causing her to sit up sharply with a squeal. Her hair was wet and matted to her forehead, she looked at Eric with wide eyes.

'Eric!' she squealed, 'why?', she looked shocked, Eric grinned, then he saw her top and looked guilty. He looked away quickly before she realised. 'I can't believe you did that!', she told him, Eric shrugged,

'you were falling asleep Cal', he told her with his cheeky grin, 'and you looked hot, i thougth i'd do you a favour and cool you down', he told her. He took a mouthful of water and Calleigh grabbed her water bottle, before Eric had brought his water bottle back down from his lips Calleigh had her water cap off and threw water all over him. Eric yelled out as the cold water hit him. Calleigh sat back grinning triumphantly. Eric looked at her disbelieveing, and then a smug smile spread across his lips.

'nice bra Cal', he told her, Calleigh looked down and squealed again, she then lightly hit Eric.

'right, we're going back to mine so i can change, you can explain to Horatio', she told him, and set the hummer in drive again.

Ten minutes later Calleigh parked the hummer in front of her house. She put the windows up, and turned off the engine, locking the hummer as she hopped out. Eric followed. He expected her to head up the driveway to her front door, but she didn't. Instead she headeda round the side, explaining that her front door was being replced as it wouldn't work properly. It wouldn't lock properly once opened, so she used the back door.

As the reached the back of her house Eric saw her garden was neat and tidy. It was mostly patio with a swimming pool being the main feature. There was a water feature over to one side, with a rock garden around it. Her back door was in fact french doors that lead out onto the patio. She unlocked the doors and slid them open. She turned to Eric who was looking at the pool.

'why don't you go for a swim?', she asked him cheekily, as she supiciously edged closer to him, causing him to watch her closely and inch away. As he did so though, she followed. She knew what she was doing, and as Eric inched another inch he lost his footing and fell backwards into the pool causing Calleigh to brust into a fit of laughter. As Eric came up for air Calleigh was still laughing at him, throuhoughly amused. Eric scowled and swam over to the side where she was stood. He placed his palms on the edge of the pool and lifted himself out. He stood next to Calleigh and without warning, easily picked her up and dropped her in the pool. Calleigh screamed as he dropped her in. Eric chuckled. She reached out and grabbed his trouser leg pulling him back into the water with her. She laughed as he surfaced again and splashed him with water, Eric splashed back and she tried to swin away. But Eric was a strong swimmer and easily caught her, she squealed as he pulled her to him and she realised she was in the deep end. She gripped onto his shoulders to stay afloat. She noticed their close proximaty and bit her lower lip. Eric grinned, he knew she was holding on to stay afloat. He grinned an waded deeper into the water. Calleigh gasped as she realised he was going deeper.

'Eric', she squealed. He then headed over to the side of the pool, still in water too deep for her to stand on her own. He reached the side and pinned her gently between the side and his body. Calleigh gasped. Eric's grin had gone and now he was looking down into her eyes seriously. Calleigh could see allsorts of emotions swimming in his eyes. Confusion, desire, conflict, lust, she could tell he was thinking should he pr shouldn't he. She decided to sway his decision a little. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his soaking hair and down to the nape of his neck. She then let her fingers play with the hair at the base of his neck. This seemed to sway his decision.

She could feel his heart rate quicken, as did hers.

She looked back into his eyes, allowing him a glimpse of what she wanted from him at that moment. Eric seemed to have made up his mind. He leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Calleigh couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips as his lips finalyl touched hers. She parted her lips and encouraged him to deepen the kiss. Her arms tightened around him pulling him as close to her as she could. Eric also wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her closer. He gladly deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into Calleigh's mouth tasting her, exploring her, as thought this may be his only and last chance to kiss her. If he was only going to get one chance he would make it good. The need for air eventually overwhelmed them and thye had to break apart. Reluctantly Eric pulled his lips from Calleigh's. He moved to pull away from her and began to apologise when she pulled him back down to kiss her again. His heart leapt a beat. Calleigh wanted him, she was kissing him again, deeply, passionatly. But maybe it was just the summer heat?.

'Eric' she gasped,

'yeah', he answered, breathless. They both broke into grins at the same time and leant the foreheads together,

'we should get out of the pool', she told him,

'yeah', he repeated, still breathless, Calleigh giggled.

'I think i have some clothes my brother left when he was here, they should fit you', she told him. She kissed him again lightly and softly.

Eric nodded, he reluctantly pulled back and lifted her out of the pool and onot the side of the pool. He then lifted himself out easily and they headed into Calleigh's house to quickly change and head abck to csi.

* * *

**A/N: **okies wat did ya fink, its now 3:54 am, lol, less than an hour, woo hoo, lol :p, you wan more,. lemme know and i'll see, but i in a funny frame of mind writin' this was random, lol, maybe i'll have more pop into my crazy mine, lol, luv ya reviews, plz review lemme know wat ya think, luv ya lotz, xx 


End file.
